


Thanks For Being Here:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Sons, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Rachel thank Steve for being there for them, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thanks For Being Here:

*Summary: Danny & Rachel thank Steve for being there for them, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“Doc, Is she gonna....?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams couldn’t bring himself to finish his question about the fate of his daughter. He was on the verge of having a meltdown right then, & there at the hospital.

 

The Doctor smiled, & said, “Your daughter is one hell of a fighter, You should be proud, she got over the critical point”, Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & best friend, Rachel Edwards, & himself got emotional.

 

“Thank you, Oh Thank you”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he hugged him, & shook his hand furiously, & gratefully. Rachel just hugged him, & said, “Yes, Thank you, We are so grateful to you”, The British Woman wept tears of joy this time.

 

“You are owed a favor, Just call on us”, The Former Seal said, as he hands over a business card over to him, & he left to do his rounds, Danny grabbed Rachel, & Steve into a group hug, He said this to his best friend, showing that he is grateful to him.

 

“Thank you so much for being here, Babe, We are so grateful”, The Blond said into his shoulder, & then making eye contact with him. “Yes, He is right, We are both are”, Rachel told him, & Steve said, “I love Grace, & Charlie, I will be here for you always”, he made the vow right then, & there. They went to see Grace, as soon as the nurse got them.

 

The End.


End file.
